


Unspoken

by Pholo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, addressing Keith's abanDONMENT ISSUES, as usual I mean....I'm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pholo/pseuds/Pholo
Summary: “And I kept hoping someone would reach out to you! Tell you to come home. Think to…call you, for fuck’s sake—something. And maybe I missed something in the noise, but…” Shiro turned to look at Keith. “Did they ever call?”While in the astral plane, Shiro saw the way Keith's teammates treated him. Now that he's back, he and Keith have a talk.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote [that bit](http://mighty-trash.tumblr.com/post/172018614003/how-voltron-punishes-its-fans-for-liking-keith) about how no one seems to care that Keith’s gone, and then Larathia made me REALLY SAD with [this post](http://larathia.tumblr.com/post/172295466532/i-think-the-thing-that-really-thumps-me-in-the#notes) about how much Shiro and Keith mean to each other but don’t TELL EACH OTHER…
> 
> So, uh. Here’s a quick fic dealing with the worst-case scenario (wherein the Voltron writers never actually allude to any comm calls within canon, so that the viewer is left with zero canon confirmation that the Paladins ever called Keith to check up on him)…and like, Shiro being angry on Keith’s behalf.
> 
> -Party horn noise-

The first time they tried to form Voltron after Shiro got back—the real Shiro, with his own mind and soul—they collapsed. The robot lasted about a rickety minute before a deep sense of _hurt_ splintered them apart like a toothpick, and the Paladins were sent spiraling out of formation.

It was more than pain, what drove them to disband. Keith could feel it etched in his chest long after the threat was over; a sense of heartbreak, with frustration and anger crackling underneath like hot coals. The moment it flared up within him he’d recognized Shiro’s energy signature—so that when Keith docked his Lion, the day saved by a landslide without Voltron’s help, he knew to head straight for Black’s hangar.

When he got there, Shiro was standing at his Lion’s paws. She was knelt so her maw brushed the floor, and Shiro had his hand on her nose. He spoke to her softly over the hum of the hangar fan. He heard the door open as Keith entered; at the sight of him Shiro sagged, not with relief but with defeat. He gave his Lion a last pat and started towards the entrance.

“Let’s go somewhere private,” he said, before Keith could open his mouth. He palmed open the door. “I don’t want the others coming in while we’re talking.”

So they relocated to Shiro’s room, which was closest. The moment they entered his quarters, the door snapped shut behind them. Shiro crossed the room and collapsed on the edge of his bed. Since returning to the physical plane he was more prone to fatigue, but the weariness on his face was soul-deep now. He seemed to struggle for a while over what to say, and Keith didn’t know whether to move towards him or give him space.

It was some time before Shiro spoke. The words fell out on an exhale:

“I’m just so _angry_ , Keith.”

Keith must have flinched, because Shiro raised a hand to placate him. “No, no—god, not at you Keith. I’m sorry.” He ran a hand over his face. “At…the others.”

Another pause. He took a shaky breath.

“When I was…gone.” A shift as he lowered his hands from his face. “I could still mostly sense what was going on. I was still bonded to all of you, through the Lions. I could…see through your eyes, sometimes. Feel what you felt.”

Keith looked at him, and fear shot down his spine.

“You could…hear me when I…”

“Yeah.” Shiro met his gaze, and his eyes were wet. “Yeah, Keith. I wasn’t sure how to tell you after everything that happened, but—yeah. I could hear you…looking for me. More than that, I could feel you—feel your heart—in the meld, reaching out to me. Because of the Black Lion.” He seemed unable to maintain eye contact, and his gaze fell to his lap as he swallowed. “I could feel how much you were hurting, and it—god, Keith, I couldn’t even tell you I was alive. I felt so helpless.”

The name came out strained; cracked around the edges: “Shiro…”

But Shiro couldn’t stop: “And then suddenly one day you were gone. There was relief when you found Kuron, and this frustration, and sometimes I could see you arguing with him—and then you were just _gone_. I knew you were only out of range, because that happened sometimes with Blade missions…you’d disappear off my mental map and then come back to pilot Black. But then out of nowhere Kuron was flying Black and you were…”

Another long pause. Shiro’s hands were on his face again.

Ever so slowly, hardly on his own volition, Keith padded forward. He sank down onto the bed beside Shiro, his mind a wash of static.

At last Shiro shook his head.

“I knew you were alive, because I would’ve felt it if something happened. Black would’ve known…Red would’ve known. But days passed, and there was no word from you. I couldn’t always hear what the Paladins were saying…they would wink in and out. But even when I poured all my energy into listening—” His fingers curled into the sides of his face. “I waited and waited and they just _wouldn’t mention you_. I was sure I’d hear about…a comm call. Something. But you know when I first got word of you? A couple days before Naxzela, I heard your voice over a conference call with Kolivan. That’s how I found out you were okay. Not from any of our friends. A war meeting.” A quiet hiss of breath. “I’ll never forget those trials, Keith. I know how the Blade operates. And back then I knew if something went south on a mission, and you were hurt or compromised, they wouldn’t come after you. It scared me to death. I know how strong you are— _god_ do I know—but you were gone for weeks and _weeks_ , Keith. Sometimes you would appear on the ship, or fly within range for a second and I would just feel this—wash of hollowness. You felt so tired and alone, even when you were surrounded by people…

“And I kept hoping someone would reach out to you! Tell you to come home. Think to…call you, for fuck’s sake— _something_. And maybe I missed something in the noise, but…” Shiro turned to look at Keith. “Did they _ever_ call?”

Keith’s eyes were wet now too. He forced his breath not to catch as he shook his head.

Shiro looked devastated. In a rush of motion he gathered Keith to his chest. His breath rasped against his ear as he pressed him close.

“I’m so—fuck, I’m so, so sorry…”

Keith huffed out a sob. He turned his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, and Shiro clutched at his back like he was scared of losing his grip.

“God, Keith,” Shiro said. “I was so scared you were gonna’ die out there, thinking you were alone…”

Keith tried to laugh, and his breath puffed out across Shiro’s skin. It was a broken sound. “You can’t…make people like me, Shiro.”

“But they do!” Shiro said. His hand came up to stroke through Keith’s hair, and Keith sagged under his touch. Shiro propped his chin atop his head. “That’s what I didn’t understand! I could feel this sense of loss right before you first disappeared, so that must’ve been when you left. They wanted you to stay, Keith. But they didn’t contact you, even when they had time to do so and I can't—” Keith could feel Shiro shudder against him. He curled his arms around Shiro’s waist and squeezed him gently.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro managed. “I know you wouldn’t want me to be, but I’m angry at them. I’m angry because they had the opportunity to reach out when I didn’t and they chose not to. And I’m angry with myself, because I didn’t realize until I was gone how much my loss would affect you—or how little you thought I cared about you.”

Keith could feel Shiro’s heartbeat through his shirt as his fingers cradled the back of his head. He lent gravity to his next words so Keith could sense the truth behind each one: “I love you, Keith. I love you. I’m so sorry I didn’t say it before.” His fingers were shaking. “I’ll say it to you every day if you let me. I want to say it enough that you start to believe me.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. There was something bright in his chest—something warm and fragile, still scared to believe. “Shiro…”

“You thought I would just drop all communication like that,” Shiro croaked. “You just accepted it. That I’d stop caring. I promise you, Keith, I’ll always care. I will _always_ want to hear from you. I’d let you leave because you’re your own person, but I’d never pull away like that. I’d call as often as I could with updates and stupid stories and whatever you wanted to hear, all right?”

Shiro pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, and Keith couldn’t conceal another sob.

“You felt how I felt…” he repeated. Shiro craned his head down until their foreheads brushed. “So you have to know—”

“I do,” Shiro promised. He kissed his forehead; his temple. “I do.”

“Good,” Keith said. “Just…stay. Please.”

“Of course I will.” Shiro’s arms were warm around his back. “I’m right here. I’m right here…”


End file.
